Love Hurts
by DarkRosePetals
Summary: He came back and It was for me... I tried to hate him but my feelings never went away for that monster I call...Sasuke
1. Taken

Love Hurts

Hey am new at this please don't mad if am bad anyway I don't own naruto sadly

The wind blew back my waist length bubble gum pink and black hair. My apple green eyes were looking at the moon as I sighed. I just got back from a mission and I was tried.

I've changed since sasuke left, my heart was broken and stepped on so just gave up on emotion. I never smile, laugh or cry I never could cry even since he left and my parents were murder.

I never talked anymore only to hokage she like a second mother to me. I talked to naruto too but its not the same like it was.

I layed on my bed listening to music and think about sasuke. I hated that I still loved that monster. I sighed and fell asleep on my bed thinking about tomorrow.

The next day I woke up and yawned looking at the time. I sighed and I got of bed going in my bathroom looking mirror. I found a note on the bathroom and looked at it.

It said _Soon i'll be there_ a_m coming for you sakura…_ It really didn't freak me out so I throw it away. I took a shower, dried my hair, and got on my outfit.

It was a fish nets and a black vest over it and black shorts with my sandals. BAM. My whole house started to shake. I was confused and thought it was maybe a attack.

I ran outside to see the clouds oil grey and SASUKE WHAT THE HELL! I ran as I girl with red hair come out and tried to kick me.

I smirked and twisted her ankle I heard a crack as she screamed. I smirked harder and punched her in the stomach as she pasted out. Before she pasted out she whispered "Sasuke-kun" I was shocked. How did she know Sasuke?

Then I saw sasuke right in front of me as I did a backfilp to get away from him. He smirked"It seems you got stronger Sakura" Sasuke said walking near me.

"So what if I have get the hell out of here now sasuke" I said without emotion. I could tell sasuke was surprised but smirked.

" Well i see someone has learned colorful words anyway am here for you sakura" My eyes went wide as he hit the back of my neck as I saw black."Damn it…"

I woke up in a room which was mostly dark but a lamp and a few candles. I saw sasuke in the corner and got up quickly but fell back down to see I was weak.

"Ughhhh what did you do to me?" I said with a glare. "I drained your chakra" He said flatly and put me back on the bed.

I looked angry at him and looked down without emotion. "Why am I here any way do you relies how much I hate you" I spat out. I looked at him and a piece of my heart broke off. His face looked like he was hurt.

Sasuke Pov:

When sakura spat out those words my heart started to hurt. What was this feeling I was having? Ughhhh I hate the way she makes me feel.

"I have reasons" I said laying her on the bed and leaving" I'll be back don't think about running away" I sighed and left thinking "She has changed so much …..''

Darkrosepetals: Well that's it till next time people please R&R

Sasuke: So dose this mean I get to go out with sakura?

Sakura: Yeah! Dose sasuke get to go out with me?

Darkrosepetals: Maybe if sasuke is good or I'll make him gay

Sasuke: *gulps* okay I'll be good

Darkrosepetals: Good boy*pats him on the head* BI BI people R&R!


	2. Love Bite

Love Hurts

I don't own naruto

I sighed and listened to what he said. I layed on the bed singing a song I wrote.

_Why do you still hurt me why can't I let you go? _

_You make me love you so much but every time I do _

_I get hurt and burned by your fire_

_Even thought your heart is covered in ice_

_I never could reach you _

_So I lie and hide my emotions from you_

_So you can't see the real me _

_So you can't see my pain inside and the scars on my heart_

_I tried everything to melt the ice but all that happened is that I got cold_

_I started to hate you even thought inside I still loved you_

_Every night I cry for you and I hate it_

_I hate that you have so much power over my life_

_So I lie and hide my emotions from you_

_So you can see the real me_

_So you can't see my pain inside and the scars on my heart_

_I guessed that you never loved me in anyway_

_But some how I found a way to still love you_

_You broke my heart so easily and slowly_

_You twisted my heart as my blood poured into my tears_

_So I lie and hide my emotions from you_

_So you can't see the real me_

_So you can't see my pain and the scars on my heart_

_Inside am such a mess because of youuuuuu_

_I thought that I could let you go and be free_

_But you had me in your trap and you never let me out_

_I began to freeze into what I am now_

_So I lie and hide my emotions from you (from you)_

_So you can't see the real me (the real me)_

I sighed and layed back on the bed falling asleep thinking of a possible way to escape tomorrow.

(Time Skip Next Morning)

I woke up and yawned as I sat up. I saw sasuke coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. I blushed bright red as I saw his eight pack and to say he was in good shape. He saw me blush and smirk "Are you going to use the bathroom or just stare at my body all day?" He said with amusement.

I Growled at him and got up and as I pasted him I whisper "Bastard" He chuckled at me as I shut the door and stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower. I washed myself and let the hot water touch my skin. I thought about why sasuke brought me here and sighed thinking that I'll find out some how.

I got off the shower and wrapped the towel around myself. I dried myself off and put on a fish net shirt and a tank top that went to my belly. I wore black shorts and sighed as I quickly dried my hair and brushed it walking out. I soon as I got out sasuke began to walk toward me with a smirk on his face.

I was confused at first and backed up until I was against the wall. I didn't have my chakra so I was powerless. I blushed as he came closer to my face. "W-w-w-what are you doing" I asked. He just smirked and came closer to my neck and sucked on it hard and licked it in a circle on it. I blushed harder trying to hold in a moan all though only a little got out. He pulled away and walked away saying" Your mine don't forget that that means no man can ever touch you" He said closing the door.

I looked shocked and touched my neck were he had made the mark and whispered "I'm his?"

DarkRosePetals: Looks like sasuke dirty

Sakura: *Blushes* I can't believe you did that

Sasuke: Well how else was I goanna prove your mine to men*Smirks*

Sakura: Sasuke!

DarkRosePetals: *Sigh* Sasuke stop being so dirty or else I'll make sure sakura ends up with lee

Sasuke&Sakura: *Nodded quick and sakura gaps*

DarkRosePetals: Good people well bi bi people


	3. Letter

Love Hurts

I don't own Naruto

Am sorry it took a long time i was busy and the story love on the way i still having troble with it so if you guys have any ideas am open to it.

Sakura: DarkRosePetals dose not own naruto

DarkRosePetals:*cries* WHY WHY!

Sakura:*sweatdrops*

Dear, Sasuke

Why did you like hurting me?I wished you would for once see what you do to me.

I cry and scream every night but no one knows

I became emotion less just because of you.I have no emotion any more.

They never came back i tried but nothing came out.I never cry only at night for you.

When I do I think of you i just think of hate. Even though i still love you.

I hate that I love you.I love that I hate you, but it confuses me.

No matter how hard I try or keep going in my mind every day.

You make me sick in every way,but I still find a way to love you.

I wish I didn't but I do, some how you found a way to my heart.

My pink hair has black strips in it now like i've always wanted.I like the color black ever since I was a kid.

But I didn't like it in front of you. I thought you like a girl who was nice and girly when we were younge.

How stupid I was to change for you, and to love you.

You never loved me back anyway, but i still did I bother anyway?

You're a monster.I know you killed my family, but i don't know why.

I saw you you had that smrik on your face when you killed you.

I wish you would disappear forever and, never come back i wish i never meet you.

So I wouldn't have a pain in my if you died the pain would grow.

You're the only reason I have pain in my heart.

The Man I love and hate

Sasuke

Love, Sakura

I sighed as i looked at the letter i wrote so long ago. I was 13 when i wrote this letter.

I still remeber what happened ealier. Tears dropped from eyes to my cheek. I missed my parents so much. I wiped away the tears

I hated crying it just lead to me hurting evey said that i was his, Bullcshit. I'll never be his i hated him so much that i could't help but love him.

My stomache rummbled from hunger. I guess i was alittle hungery it's been awhile since i ate.

I sighed and stood up and opened the door. The hallway was really dark you couldn't really see anything.

I walked down the hallway i could hear my footsteps echo the the air. I looked though each door and found a empty rooms.

I heared footsteps behide as i looked back and saw nothing. I looked confused and thought it was nothing. I was about to go back when i was pushed aganist the wall.

I groned in pain and looked at the person who did it. I knew it, its Sasuke. He looks mad at me for some reason.

He smriked and leaned next to my ear. "What did i say about going out the room. He said nibbling on my neck. I gapsed and blushed light as i held back a moan.

I pushed him away quickly and ran to a empty room to find on te bed...

DarkRosePetals: OHHHHHH cliffhanger!

Sakura:*glares at sasuke*

Sasuke: What?

Sakura: You..killed..my..family

Sasuke: Its not my fault Darkrosepetals made me

DarkRosePetals: WHAT!

Sakura: Did you? *sniffes*

DarkRosePetals: Am so sorry sakura is just gose with the story *hugs sakura*

Sakura:*hugs back* Its okay

Sasuke: WHAT! SO YOU WOULD HUG HER BUT GLARE AT ME AND MAYBE KILL ME BUT NOT HER?

Sakura:Pretty much yep

Sasuke:I give up am going*walks out*

DarkRosePetals:He'll be back anyway bi bi people sorry it took me so long R&R


	4. Your So Sick

Love Hurts

I do not own Naruto sadly

DarkRosePetals: WHY WHY WHY *sobs* Also am sooooooooooooo sorry for the late update

Sakura: There, there it's okay now with the story!

DarkRosePetals: Wait! Also if you know breaking Benjamin diary of Jane you should listen to that will reading this!

I saw a boy on the bed holding something I do not want to say.

I just quietly walked back out closing the door. I run back to the room and lay down on the bed. Then I yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SEE!." Now I was out of my mind. I'm trapped in a secret hide out by Sasuke, plus he thinks am his, and I just saw a guy you know what.

Now and till forever will my virgin eyes be cursed. I heard the door open, I looked to see Sasuke. I glared at him as I sat up.

"Why did you bring me here any way?" I mumble. He just looked at me and smirked. "I brought you here for reason I can't tell you right now."

He said while walking closer to me. I back up against the wall again the third time this day! I was getting tried of it so I decide to stay where I was.

I chuckled darkly" Just like you always" He looked at me confused.

"You always wanted me to be in pain didn't you am i right RIGHT!" I yelled

"Why do you hate me so much and make me cry in pain?" I started to say as tears fell. "Would you like if my parents died and I could fell your pain would you like that WOULD YOU LIKE THAT!" I was pissed and yelling.

"Well you're too late! Their died you killed them I saw you! Am not dumb I hate you for ruining my life and you have the guts to take me here!" My tears fell faster.

"I freaking tried to get naruto to give up on you but he ust won't that how much he cares for you!" I yelled

"I hope he gives up on you one day because you don't desever his freind ship!"

"You made me go though so much pain but you know that I'll hate you forever and you can't do anything about it! My heart has been smashed by you and it wasn't enough for you was it?" I laughed darkly as you looked at me wide eyed.

"You had to see me in more pain so You could never laugh or smile at me well, I can never smile or laugh anymore! It worked I never do anything like that any more I hope you sick twisted mind is happy!"

I fell I sobbed I began to shake and so harder all Sasuke did was just stand there shocked as he walked away.

I just sat there crying my heart out as I tried to stop. But I couldn't there was no stopping.

Sasuke Pov:

I was shocked. She just told me all these things that were true. I guess I was just happy to see her in pain for some reason.

Now I relished what I had done. I walked out with my blood boiling. What have I done, I hurt the one I love out of jealous.

She hates me forever and I can't do anything about it. What was I thinking am so mad!

I punched a hole in the wall angry. My heart was racing and so was my mind. I hated myself for what I did to her.

I don't deserver her I never did. With all the pain I put her though I could never be with her.

My mind is sick and twidted i don't even know what to do anymore.

Now all I can do is just watch her. I can't ever let her go or she will leave because she's mine forever…..

"Your mine forever Sakura i can't let you go now not ever..."

DarkRosePetals: Am so sorry that it's short and late I was in a rush with school work and stuff.

Sakura: *stay's silent*

Sasuke"*stay's silent*

DarkRosePetals: Oh ummm this is just weird am goanna go now bi bi R&R please!


End file.
